Rendezvous
by puzzypower
Summary: One-shot. Just a little sexy dribble I came up with, inspired by a highly unusual day of events. PWP, no names mentioned. Enjoy.


**A/N: ****This little one-shot just came to me after a very unusual day. There is no names and prominent physical features mentioned, so imagine them to be whomever you like :)**

**Oh, and its highly NC17 - PWP. **

**ENJOY!**

**Rendezvous.**

I have just stepped out of the shower when the doorbell rings. It's you, I know it is, and you're early. My stomach is filled with butterflies of anticipation as I quickly dry off and pull on my clothes, leaving my long, dark, curly hair hanging wet down my back. I know you love to grab my hair and I prefer easy access. I leave out the underwear and bra, seeing no reason to bother since it will soon be discarded and flung across my room anyway.

I open the door in my see-through white tank-top and skinny-jeans, taking in the delicious sight of you on my doorstep. You are dressed similarly, in a clingy white t-shirt and tight black jeans, leaving so little to the imagination, yet way too much. In your hand is a single, white flower – a freesia stem. Your eyes take me in, raking over me intimately. I can feel your gaze burning me through the clothes as you hand me the flower and kiss my cheek sweetly.

"For you, Beautiful. Its scent reminded me of yours, and its beauty cannot even measure up." Your proximity makes me shiver and your masculine scent makes me dizzy as I return your affectionate kiss. I place my hand on your strong underarm and let it slide down to your hand, grabbing it and dragging you inside. Your big, warm hand completely engulfs my small one and I love to feel your controlled strength. I shiver in anticipation of what pleasure those hands can bring me. Along with other parts of your anatomy.

Inside the living room I guide you to the couch and offer you a beer, which you graciously accept. On my way to the kitchen I make sure to put an extra sway to my hips and click on the stereo; soft music drifts through my space, setting the ambiance for tonight. I am in playful mood, and the music reflects that. Tonight is not for hardcore fucking, it's for playtime, exploration and passionate sex.

I plop beside you on the couch and hand you the cold beer while taking a sip of my own. I watch you from the corner of my eye as you lift the bottle to your mouth and take a drink. Your firm, strong lips touch the bottle opening, and your Adams apple bobs slightly as you swallow; I swallow too by the sight. I wish those lips on me instead of a cold hard bottle, but I brace myself with patience. All in due time. You turn your head to me and smile. That boyish, beautiful smile that lights up your face and shows even in the crinkled corners of your eyes.

"Enjoying the show, Baby?" you ask me with a teasing undertone in your voice. I nod and lick my lips suggestively. I want to kiss you so badly, but I leave you to set the pace. My whole being is trembling with longing, but I know that waiting for the opportune moment will make it all the more fulfilling when you finally meet my mouth with yours. Your eyes are travelling down my body and rest on my nipples, which are protruding harshly under the flimsy white material of my shirt. Their outline is obvious, dark pink and pebbled hard. You lick your lips at the sight, your eyes flickering between them and my eyes for a second.

I freeze and just sit there anticipating your next move. I can feel the tension building between us; it is like a current of electricity charges the air between us. A static crackling waiting for release, just like me. You stare into my eyes, your gaze says so much to me. It speaks of desire, affection, passion and barely controlled lust. It's setting me on fire and I can feel my pussy getting drenched just by the intensity of our stare. You can tell that I'm getting turned on by the flush of my cheeks and my chest; your lips twitch slightly, trying to withhold a smile.

Suddenly, your hand is around my neck in firm but gentle grip; your thumb caressing my neck just below the ear. Your lips meet mine, hard yet yielding, soft yet firm. I whimper in my longing for more and you comply by licking the seam of my lips. I eagerly open my mouth to you, letting our tongues touch and tangle, playing a delicious game of control. Our kiss grows heated and my hands are no longer controlled by me; they've taken on a will of their own. Touching, seeking, feeling. I let them travel your body at will, feeling your hard muscles flex beneath your clothes. Too much clothes. Exploring your upper body, I grasp your shirt and pull it out of your waistband. You let me. With your bare, smooth skin under my hands, I feel like I am on fire. The feel of you burns me in the most delicious way, igniting my spark.

Your hands have travelled too. They are playing with my nipples, twisting, pinching, rolling. Delicious torture designed to make me squirm and seek more. I gasp for breath, trailing my mouth down your neck, licking and biting slightly. I need your taste like I need air and am always hungry for more. You yank off my top, throwing across the room as I knew you would. Skin meets skin and the static shocks ripple through me, giving a taste but not enough of what I need. Hands seeking, your fly is ripped open, revealing nothing but skin underneath. Hard, pulsating, soft. A contradiction in and of itself; your cock is like velvet over steel, proud and glistening with drops of precum. I shiver from the feel of it, heavy and warm in my hand. I need it; I need you. My lust is climbing impossibly higher and my breath is reduced to short gasps; making me lightheaded.

You sense my need as you always do, laying me down on my back, hovering over me. Gently but with an undertone of unbridled lust, you unfasten the button on my jeans and slide them over my hips. At the sight of my naked flesh, you gasp and groan, sending shockwaves through my sex. I can feel myself dripping, the juices overflowing and running down my thighs, making them glisten with my heat. Your tongue finds my folds, parting them, drinking me in. I squirm under your expert treatment, whimpering, begging. You do not relent, but seek out my clit, circling it, embracing it with your lips.

My hips lift of their own volition, seeking friction for my aching pussy. A finger finds my entrance, nudging, teasing. At my final 'please' you comply and let me feel the friction that I so desperately want. Once inside, your finger curls upwards and finds that spongy patch behind my pubic bone. My voice suddenly rings out by your unrelenting treatment of my most intimate parts, screaming, begging, thanking, while the amazing spasms rake through me. White spots dance behind my eyelids as I feel my release forcing spurts of liquid out of me and into your awaiting mouth. You groan while drinking down my offering, squirming on the couch, seeking friction for your leaking cock.

Once you are done licking me down from my climax, you crawl up my body and settle between my thighs. Looking deeply in my eyes, you brush the hair away that is clinging to my forehead. Your smiling eyes bore into mine as you thank me, kissing me deeply and letting me taste my own juices on you. Our tastes mingle perfectly and only serve to add to my arousal. I am frantic with the need for you inside of me. Perceptive as always, you grip your cock and let it glide between my folds, spreading the liquid around with a slurping sound. Your precum and my juices mix, leaving the task of entering effortless. I feel my tight walls spread to accommodate your fat, hard cock. Relentless in your search for the bottom, you drive your cock into me with a firm thrust. I arch my back and cry out from the sensations shooting through me from my very core. You catch my nipple between your lips, sucking, biting, licking – only heightening the pleasure through the slight pain.

Your neck is thrown back, and you are beautiful in your ecstasy. The arch of your neck, the hair falling in your eyes, the sweat dripping down your chest, making it slick and shiny in the pale light; you are a work of art above me. The sounds coming from your mouth, the sounds from our combined sexes; sight, smell, sensation – it all drives me to a higher peak, making the waves crash around me, dragging me under. With a final grunt, I can feel the spasms of your cock as you shoot your seed inside me; bringing me with you, making the muscles of my pussy clench impossibly hard around you. A scream, a grunt, a sigh, a pant – the cacophony of our coupling is music to my ears. The weight of your body on mine is comfortable; reassuring.

The beating of your heart resonates within me and I am satisfied.

-FIN-


End file.
